Release 13 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) added a redistribution procedure for Long Term Evolution (LTE) Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA) reselection in RRC IDLE. The measurement rules for lower priority inter-frequencies are implemented in a manner that in case the frequencies are configured with a redistribution factor broadcast by the network, the frequencies will always be measured. This will result in a high power consumption in the user equipment (UE).